Rise of the Shadowfang Clan
by Ketsuoni
Summary: What if the Inuzuka clan was once a part of a much more terrifying clan but broke away before the formation of Konoha. What if Naruto wasn't truly the jinchurikii of the ninetails, only the ninetail's chakra. What if the true host was the head of that ancient clan and was coming forth. This is his story. contains ocxharem, female kyuubi, and some gender swaps.
1. Prologue

**Alright everybody, here is the beginning to my attempt at a Naruto fanfiction. Now, it is not quite as strong as my other story, but should become more well defined as I get into the groove of the story. So I hope you enjoy this little prologue.**

*Outside Konohagakure*

"Onii-sama, are you sure you want to do this. We have no connection to this place. We could easily go to any other village."

The one who begged this was a girl with shoulder length light brown hair and very fair white skin. This girl stood at 5' 7" with a C cup chest. Atop her head she had a pair of wolf ears covered in a soft fur, the same color as her hair. She had sky blue eyes that were slightly slitted. She also had a set of three whiskers on each side of her face.

On her fingers and toes where not normal nails. Instead, there were razor sharp claws upon each one that looked like they could tear through flesh like a hot knife through butter.

Sprouting from the base of her spine and sticking through a hole in the back of her ANBU style black pants was an equally fluffy, foot and a half long tail that was currently drooping low.

The girl was about 14 years old and was wearing the traditional Konohagakure ANBU outfit. Around her waist was strapped a simple one handed assassin's dagger, about a foot in length.

In response to her pleading, the one she had been begging opened one of his silver colored, slitted eyes, the other covered by a metal head protector/headband with a picture of a fierce looking wolf engraved into the metal plate in the center.

All of the members of the party had the same headband located somewhere on their person. The first girl had it tied around her hair to keep it in a sort of ponytail.

The boy was also about 15 years old. The boy had long silver/white hair down to the center of his back. He too had wolf ears, but he also had three, snow white tails rather than one. His tails were also longer, measuring at about two and a half feet long.

He was currently leaning up against a tree while sitting on one of its branches. His tails were currently draped to one side and hanging down from the branch.

In terms of clothing, he was wearing all black. His pants flared out around his ankles and became narrower as the came to his waist and stopped just before they became skin tight.

He was wearing a skin tight shirt. The sleeves of the shirt, like the pants flared out as they reached the openings for the hands. The sleeves went down about three inches past the tips of his fingertips.

Over this skin tight shirt was a poncho like cloak that stopped at his elbows. It had a high collar that stopped just below his nose.

Around his wrists was a pair of silver rings. Attached to each ring was a foot long chain with a broadsword looking pendant with two wolf heads for hand guards. In each wolf's mouth was a small red jewel.

Around his neck was a similar silver ring. Attached to this ring was a pendant in the shape of a wolf's head. The head was holding a ring in its mouth. In the center of that ring was another red jewel, exactly like the ones in the wolfs' mouths on the sword pendants.

Strapped to his back was a pair of twin katanas. These katanas were about seventy centimeters in length with pitch black blades and no hand guards. The sheaths had engravings of a wolf and fox with their tails intertwined.

Around his shoulders, a kuda-gitsune was wrapped. As the boy moved, it lifted its head and the boy scratched it under its chin to which it gave of a slight purring noise.

"Sapphire is right, Emerald-nii. We have already seen how they treated the boy. If they find out what you are, they will try to kill you," said another girl, the same age as the first and completely identical as well except for her earth brown eyes.

Her choice of clothing was also quite different. For a top, she was wearing nothing more than a tight cloth to cover her b cup chest. Around her neck, the same headband that the other two were wearing was wrapped.

She was also wearing a pair of skin tight, black shorts, with her tail sticking through a hole in the back. Unlike the rest of the group, who were bare-foot, she was wearing standard ninja sandals. "Plus those deserters are there as well."

The final member of the group, another male, was the twin of the other male. The difference between them was that the second boy had jet black hair, one tail, fair skin, and blood red eyes.

He was wearing the same kind of pants as the other boy and a fishnet shirt. His headband was wrapped around his waist like a belt.

"I agree with Topaz and Sapphire. We could always go back to Kirigakure, Mei Terumi and the Yondaime Mizukage seemed to be quite friendly to…" he started before the two girls screamed no and took on very aggressive auras.

After hearing all of his comrades takes on his decision, he finally stopped scratching the long fox's chin and spoke up.

"That will be enough you three. Ruby, as the current head of the Shadowfang clan, I have made my decision."

The boy, Emerald, stood up and the other three immediately gave him all of their attention. Sapphire had her hands together in front of her, Ruby had his arms crossed in front of his chest, and Topaz had her hands behind her head with her elbows to the side.

All three were not happy about coming to this village after hearing how a certain boy had been treated, but as Emerald was their clan head, they would not go against his choices, the two females more for the boy rather than the position.

"Now, we are going to enter the village. Sapphire, you stay close to me, Topaz, Ruby… try not to kill anyone. We want to join the village and stay inconspicuous, not get the entire village's attention like in Kumogakure."

At the mention of the Kumogakure incident, Both Ruby and Topaz visibly paled.

"Thanks to you two, the Raikage has been trying to catch me and fight me ever since."

"But his attendant was getting to close to you, and," Topaz started before Emerald gave her a cold stare that immediately stopped her attempt at an excuse dead in its tracks.

"As I was saying, I want to head straight for the Hokage. No distractions, no getting separated."

The other three gave nods of understanding. All four gave a whistle and from the forest came two brown wolves the size of tigers, one pitch black wolf and one snow white wolf. All four stopped under the tree that the quartet was currently standing in.

They all jumped down onto the backs of their matching wolf and made their way towards Konohagakure. As they made their way to the village, there was one thought on Emeralds mind as he conversed with the being within him.

"Don't worry Isis; I will get back what is yours. I swear it."

**So, I hope I managed to do fairly well with the character introductions. I know that it is kind of short if you are familiar with my other story but that is for two reasons. First is that I am still trying to get a feel for the story. Second is that this was only the prologue, so its purpose was for character introductions. I hope you enjoyed it. As always Fave, Follow and Review**


	2. The Arrival

**Alright, so here is the next chapter of Rise. For those of you who have followed this story, I humbly thank you. Before I get started, I would like to say some things about how I will be doing this story.**

**First, in this story, people can enter the Academy once they turn fourteen and they study in the Academy for four years, so Naruto is fourteen going into the Academy. Let's be honest, you will be hard pressed to find a twelve year old in a very civilized society with the mental capacity to kill someone and not be completely fucked up in the head after-words. This chapter and the previous one take place during the year that Naruto joined the Academy.**

**Second, The Shadowfang clan and the Inuzuka clan were once the same clan until the Inuzuka broke off around the time of the founding of Konoha, so any techniques the Inuzuka have, so do the Shadowfang. The Inuzuka are dog users and The Shadowfangs are wolf users. Also both the Shadowfang and the Inuzuka can understand any and all canines, no matter the species.**

**Third, Sasuke, Kiba, Yagura, and Itachi are female. Their new names are Sasuki, Shiba, and Izumi. Yager a is still the same name. Also, Mikoto Uchiha is still alive.**

**Finally, Kekkei Genkai can be learned so long as you have the chakra natures for it and the chakra reserves, except for ocular jutsu like the Sharingan or Byakugan or body altering jutsu like Kimimaro's jutsu.**

**Jutsu**

_Thought or mental conversation_

* * *

><p>"It's the fucking Kumo incident all over again!" Emerald yelled to no one in particular. At the moment, he was currently bound and hanging upside down in Konoha's interrogation corps' headquarters. He had been stripped of his headband and katanas and had bound in chakra absorbing chains.<p>

"It was supposed to be simple; Enter Konoha, head to the Hokage's tower, make a deal and get information. Simple. But noooo. I told them to remain inconspicuous. So what does Topaz do, she attacks some violet haired women in a trench coat just because she asked me out to eat."

*Flashback: Several Hours Beforehand*

As the quartet neared the gates to Konoha, they all slowed to a stop. They all dismounted their wolves. The wolves then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Emerald pulled an Anbu style wolf mask out from under his poncho like cloak. He placed it over his face and held it in place using chakra.

He then pulled the hood of his cloak up and over his head so that only the mask could be seen by anyone who happened to look at it.

He then turned to the others and spoke.

"Remember what I said. You are to do nothing to draw attention to us. We are to head straight for the Hokage's tower, no getting sidetracked, and no attacking anyone.

Should we become separated, find somewhere safe to hide or reverse summon out of the village."

The other three nodded their understanding of the plan and got into formation. Emerald and Sapphire stood in front while Ruby and Topaz stood behind them, respectively.

Once they were all in position, they proceeded on foot to the gate. After about five minutes of running, the siblings arrived at the entrance gate to the village.

Upon arrival, two men stepped out of the shadows and stopped the precession.

"Halt, what is your purpose," one of the ninja stated in a firm and intimidating voice. Any normal fourteen or fifteen year old would have been shitting themselves and speechless with fear, but not these four.

"We are traveling shinobi and kunoichi who wish to speak with the Hokage." Emerald stated without falter.

The two gatekeepers looked at each of the individual members of the group and then at each other. The one who did not speak before pulled out a scroll and unfurled it.

Upon seeing the scroll, Sapphire started to reach for her dagger just as Ruby and Topaz got ready to unseal their weapons before Emerald put up one arm, causing the three to cease their actions.

The man stepped forward and held the scroll out to Emerald.

"We need to verify that what you said is true. Please place your hand on this scroll."

Emerald complied with his request and placed his hand in the center of the exposed section of the scroll. As soon as he did, a circle of symbols appeared on the paper around his hand.

Then more symbols spread from the edge of the circle and onto Emerald's hand. As they were covered by his sleeve, he could still feel them spreading up his arm and neck all the way to his temple.

After several seconds, the symbols receded back onto the paper and then disappeared. With a satisfied look, the gatekeeper turned to his companion and nodded his head.

"Alright, you appear to be telling the truth, we will summon someone to take you to the tower."

Not even seconds later, a purple haired girl of about eighteen years, wearing an Anbu cat mask and Anbu attire, appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Neko, here, will take you directly to the tower." One man said motioning towards the young Anbu member.

She nodded and turned to lead the group. The siblings quickly fell into step behind her.

Unlike their original formation, Sapphire fell in line behind Emerald and kept her hand hovering close to her dagger in the event of an incident. She had a timid look to her as many male citizens were staring at her in a way that she would only allow one person to.

Ruby walked up to Emerald's left and monitored the citizens as their group passed by. He, also, was drawing a lot of lustful glances from the female population. Topaz took up Emerald's right, basking in the attention that she had been drawing.

As the group walked, they heard whispers from the citizens of Konoha. From what they heard most of the whispers were actually aimed at the only one that did not show his face.

Some of the whispers had the general basis that, if he was unwilling to show his face, that he must be very ashamed of how he looks. Had it not been for Emerald ordering them not to start anything, all three would have cut down every last person who insulted their clan head.

But, for every conversation that had these whispers there was also retaliation from at least one member of the conversation.

"What do you mean ashamed," One woman whispered to another, "They are all obviously siblings. If they look like that, then he must be pretty handsome as well. In fact I bet you he just hides his face so girls don't pester him."

Ruby was quite proud for his brother seeing as how that was one reason that he keeps his face hidden in public. Topaz and Sapphire where trying their hardest not to latch onto Emerald and growl at anyone who even looks at him. Emerald just ignored all of these comments as he continued walking with his head held high.

Several minutes of silence went by before the group could finally see the tower peaking over the buildings surrounding them.

The three younger siblings visibly relaxed upon finally seeing their destination arrive without any incidents while Emerald still held an air of unknown authority, and that is where it quickly went wrong.

As the group walked past a well-known dango shop, Anko Miturashi, the Snake Mistress of Konoha, exited the shop. She took one look at the group and turned away.

She didn't even take one step as she suddenly whirled around and locked on to the masked boy standing in the center of the group.

At first she had thought that he was some sort of prisoner or something since he was surrounded by three people with Neko leading them.

That thought didn't last as she realized by the boy's stance that he was most likely not a prisoner. The way he held himself, the boy seemed to exude an aura that seemed very experienced in life for someone his apparent age. Not to mention that she didn't recognize anyone other than Neko.

She wasn't sure what it was, but she just couldn't take her eyes off of him. She approached the group and called out for the group to stop.

Neko stopped and turned to acknowledge the Tokubetsu Jonin. The youngest twins both bristled at the sound of the female voice calling out to their group and stepped in between Emerald and the girl while Ruby took a subtle defensive position next to him.

Emerald only turned enough of his head to see the one calling out to them through the corner of one of his mask's eye holes.

"You, with the mask, show your face," she commanded while walking up to the group.

"You will not tell Onii-sama what to do you…" Sapphire started before she felt Emerald's hand upon her shoulder, causing her to go silent with a slight blush.

"It's fine Sapph," Emerald said. He removed his hand when he felt her relax. He could also sense his other siblings calming themselves as well.

He looked towards the purple haired girl who looked to him to be about twenty. He did not recognize her so decided that it would be fine to show her his face. He put his hand to his mask and released his chakra hold on it, pulling the mask down to reveal his face to the girl, his headband still covering one eye.

As soon as his eye met hers, all thoughts left her head, save one.

'Oh my God, I think I am in love,' Was all she thought. Her cheeks had gone bright red, but Emerald simply ignored it.

He replaced the mask back over his face. As soon as it was once more hidden, Anko's blush died down and she managed to regain her senses.

Unlike Emerald who generally did not care, everyone else was flat out unsurprised to see that reaction from the girl, save Neko who knew and had never seen Anko look like that before.

The reason for this was that even though both Emerald and Ruby were identical twins, save their hair color, eye color, and skin tone, Women were more frequently drawn to Emerald over Ruby.

The brothers had inquired about it before, and every time the girl they questioned would simply say that Emerald held an aura about him that drew them to him.

Neither brother ever figured out what they meant by that, but eventually just stopped caring. This happened right around when Emerald found his mate.

Since that day, long ago, Emerald no longer gave any thought towards female presences around him, hence why he paid no heed to the look he had received from Anko.

Having regained her senses, the purple haired kunoichi seamlessly reverted back to her usual flirty self. She took up a seductive smile and got very close to the masked boy.

"So, handsome, what brings you to Konoha," she asked in a sultry voice. She saw the twin sisters begin to move out of the corner of her eye, but noticed they did nothing in the end.

"We are here to speak with the Hokage. There are some things that we wish to discuss with him," Emerald replied simply.

She brought up a hand and placed it on the cheek of his mask while looking into the eye-holes of his mask, unable to see his eye because of them.

"Well, when you are done with that, why don't you and I go out for a little dinner together? My name is Anko, by the way, Anko Miturashi."

Hearing those words, Topaz finally lost it. She bit her finger to draw blood and swiped it over her left arm. A seal appeared on it briefly before a poof of smoke revealed a Bo staff.

Topaz grabbed the staff before it even got the chance to drop a single centimeter out of the air. She lunged straight for Anko.

Anko saw this coming a mile away and easily jumped out of the way. What she hadn't expected was for Topaz to immediately lodge the staff into the ground and use it to redirect her body towards Anko.

Topaz threw a kick towards the purpled haired girl. As her foot made contact, Anko disappeared only to be replaced by a large log.

Suddenly thousands of shuriken flew at Topaz from behind. Emerald looked to the source of them and saw the purple haired kunoichi standing there with a look that said she already thought she had it in the bag.

Seeing their sister in trouble, Ruby and Sapphire moved to help their sister. Emerald put both of his arms up to stop the both of them.

"Emerald why are you stopping us, Topaz could die. Not to mention that you are the one who told us to not cause a scene," Ruby shouted out. In response, Emerald turned towards them both and removed enough of his mask for them to see his exposed eye.

As soon as they saw the look behind that eye, they immediately fell back. All three of Emerald's siblings knew that look, and what it entailed if they disobeyed.

Seeing that they would no longer interfere, Emerald replaced his mask before speaking.

"What is done is done. The incident has already occurred and won't be fixed by you two interfering. Also, you know our clan's laws. Topaz picked this fight and she must settle it alone, plus, you guys should have a little more faith in family," Emerald said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"We… understand Onii-sama," Sapphire said hesitantly as she continued to watch the shuriken fly towards her slightly older twin.

Anko's look turned into one of pure shock when Topaz deflected every single one. As soon as the last shuriken had been knocked out of the air, Topaz disappeared and reappeared in front of Anko.

She did a quick spin kick, which Anko had only enough time to block. The force sent her flying into the wall of the nearest building.

Anko coughed up a little blood before jumping out of the way of a punch sent by the wolf girl she was fighting.

By this point, several Anbu had arrived on the scene and were preparing to capture the foreign girl. Before they got the chance to, Anko shot snakes out of her sleeves and quickly immobilized the brunette.

The Anbu, seeing that their original target had been restrained, turned and appeared behind the remaining siblings.

Before they could grab them, Sapphire and Ruby just disappeared, along with Topaz just as Anko was preparing to put a kunai between her eyes. The only one remaining was Emerald, who just put his hands up in the air in a non-aggressive stance.

The confused Anbu scattered to find the now missing siblings while one remained and place a chakra restricting seal on the young clan head.

Without his chakra, the mask he wore fell from his face and disappeared in a cloud of smoke before hitting the ground.

The Anbu grabbed his wrist before finding himself lying on the ground with his arm being held behind him.

"Sorry about that, shinobi reflexes," Emerald said casually, as if he had done nothing more than bump into someone accidentally.

Emerald released the stunned Anbu member.

"I will just follow you to where ever you plan to take me. I won't resist," Emerald said as the Anbu got back up.

Deciding against trying to restrain the silver haired boy again, he simply told him to follow. As he walked towards the interrogation departments HQ, he kept a constant eye on the boy and was surprised to see that he truly was making no attempt to escape like his siblings had.

All while this was happening, Anko watched the two walk away and knew that if he was going there, she wouldn't get another chance to see him, and she did not want that.

She immediately turned to the Hokage's tower and ran as fast as she could. She hoped that she could get to the Hokage and convince him to go easy on the boy before it was too late.

Little did she know how unnecessary her actions would be in the end.

*End Flashback*

"Thank god that Jonin underestimated her; otherwise Topaz could be dead right now. That reminds me, I hope that the Raikage's assistant is better. She was still alive when we fled from the village but only barely.

Thanks to that little incident, not only does Kiri have a bounty on my head, but now Kumo does as well. This is just fantastic."

The door to Emerald's cell began to open and Emerald immediately stopped his verbal pondering of his current predicaments within the world.

The door swung fully open to reveal a large man with two parallel scars running diagonally down his face from left to right.

He was wearing a beige flak jacket and pants. His ankles were wrapped up in tape and he had on basic ninja sandals. Around his head, the Konoha headband was wrapped like a bandana, covering the majority of his head.

"Alright boy, we are going to have a little chat," the man said in a very gruff voice while closing the door and turning to look at his target.

At first, when Ibiki had heard that he was to interrogate a fifteen year old boy, he thought this would be a cake walk. His presence alone has been known to cause foreign spies to crack.

To his surprise, not only was this kid not breaking down, he was smiling as if he was looking at an old friend.

As he was looking at the boy, he could have sworn he had seen the boys eyes flash for a brief moment. He flared his chakra, in case the boy had somehow managed to undo the chakra seal to put a Genjutsu on him.

"Oh, and what would you like to chat about Mister…" Emerald trailed off to allow the man to name himself, either not noticing or flat out ignoring the chakra flaring from the man before him.

"Morino, Ibiki Morino and what I would like to talk about is why you are in this village and why you attacked one of our kunoichi," Ibiki stated with every ounce of killing intent he had.

Even more surprised, Ibiki could only feel pure shock. Once more was this fifteen year old punk not only not afraid, he looked like he did not even notice the sheer amounts of killing intent being directed at him.

"If that is all, then it is really quite simple. My siblings and I are here to apply for citizenship and, to be honest, the reason my sister attacked that violet haired woman was probably because she was touching me. My sisters don't like it when women outside of our clan do that."

Ibiki just continued looking at the boy as he hung there. He didn't believe a word that the boy had just said. From what he had been told, the boy had been wearing a head protector with the marking of what could only be assumed to be a relatively new hidden village.

_This kid must be a spy trying to infiltrate Konoha to find its weaknesses so his real village can attack. I will be damned if I let his plan succeed._ Ibiki thought to himself.

Ibiki brought his hands up and swiftly went through all the hand seals for the jutsu that made him feared by every shinobi that has ever had the misfortune of being his victim.

As he approached the last seal, he hit a button on the floor that released Emerald. Emerald tried to right his body but before he hit the ground, Ibiki called out the name of one of his most feared and favorite jutsu.

**Summoning: Torture Chamber**

Before Emerald could react, four chains appeared out of nowhere and bound his arms and legs, pulling in four different directions.

The chains went taught and a cage with several gears around it suddenly wrapped around the two. A large bust (Statue of a person's shoulders and head) fell on top of the cage and chains wrapped around it.

The gears attached to the cage suddenly started spinning, and garret wire wrapped around Emerald's torso.

Emerald looked around the cage curiously as he had never come across this kind of jutsu throughout his journeys through the Elemental Nations. He made a mental note that if he did get citizenship to Konoha, he would have to ask this man to teach it to him.

Taking in everything about his surroundings, Emerald had a good idea of how this jutsu was meant to work.

He knew it was used for torture. He guessed by the gear and wire mechanism, that the man probably controlled how tight the wire was by manipulating the gears, probably with chakra.

Ibiki just stood there and observed the boy. He was actually impressed by the boy's fortitude. He hadn't actually started the torture yet, but as is, it was still pretty intimidating. Little did he know that the boy had spent six months as a small child being experimented on by Orochimaru. There was nothing on this planet he could do to the boy to even compare to that hellish time.

"Alright boy, I will give you one last…"

"Emerald."

"What," Ibiki growled, angry at having been interrupted by the one he is supposed to be interrogating.

"You called me boy, my name is Emerald," Emerald said simply.

"Like I would believe that that is really your name. Do you take me for a fool?!" Ibiki yelled.

"I don't take you for anything, and it is of little concern of mine what you think of my name." Emerald said flatly. This only served to infuriate Ibiki even more.

Never before has one of his targets acted like this. It was as if this boy was just trying to play with him, but that rage quickly subsided as he contemplated exactly what he was going to do to this arrogant little whelp.

"Like I was saying, I will give you one last chance to tell me why you are in our village. What village are you from and why did they send you here?"

Instead of answering the slightly aggravated man, Emerald just remained silent and took on a flat stare. Ibiki noticed this and smirked, thinking that maybe the boy wasn't as fearless as he let on.

"Not as tough as you want me to think you are huh. Has fear got you so terrified that you can't even speak," Ibiki said with in his authoritative voice. Emerald didn't even flinch at this accusation or show any signs of emotions.

"I honestly don't have the slightest clue what you are talking about Morino-san, the reason I am not speaking is because I have already told you exactly why I am here.

I am not from another village. My clan never joined one when they formed. But that look of rage you have tells me that you don't believe me so why should I even try to convince you. Not to mention that you are not the one that I wish to speak with anyway."

At this, Ibiki finally gave up on trying to give Emerald a chance. He manipulated his chakra and the gears on the cage began to slowly turn, tightening the wire wrapped around Emerald.

As the jutsu allowed Ibiki to feel exactly what his victim felt, he could feel the wire tighten around the young boy's body.

"You will tell me, one way or another, what I want to know," Ibiki said with a straight face. Emerald did not reply, choosing to just continue staring at his "torturer".

Ibiki continued to tighten the wire agonizingly slowly for several minutes. Once more, Ibiki had to give some respect to this young boy. By this point, even much older and well trained shinobi would have started showing signs of pain or at the least discomfort and yet this boy still had that flat look and showed no signs of discomfort.

"You can't keep up that façade boy, you will give in. You must be nearing your threshold for pain already, just tell me what I want to know, and I can make this end much quicker."

Emerald just continued hanging there with the wire still tightening and now officially tight enough to cut through skin, if it wasn't for his clothes.

Emerald finally opened his mouth to speak, and once more saw that smirk Ibiki had. Seeing that, Emerald decided that it was about time to give up this whole façade, as the man would not believe him no matter what.

"Well, it seems that you are not going to believe me, and my NAME is Emerald. Also I should let you know that your torture is never going to break me," Emerald stated in a matter of fact voice.

A small tick mark formed on Ibiki's head, but was hidden by his headband. "Oh and why is that exactly," he growled at the wolf boy.

"Two reasons actually, the first being that I am nothing but a shadow clone. Even if you did manage to hit my threshold of pain, I would just disappear and return my knowledge to my original."

Hearing this, Ibiki gasped and tried to release the jutsu to worn the others that the boy may still be somewhere in the village, the key word being tried.

As he tried to release the jutsu, he heard Emerald start laughing in the background. As he turned around, he saw Emerald no longer bound by the chains and wire and just standing there with a devious grin that showed off his feral and sharp looking teeth and still laughing.

Ibiki then realized something else. Even though his victim was no longer bound, he could still feel the bindings getting tighter.

He looked down at his own body and gasped. Instead of the boy, it was him that was currently bound. He growled once more and looked to Emerald with hatred.

"What is going on, how did you use a body replacement jutsu without me noticing," He shouted causing Emerald's grin to grow wider.

"I didn't, remember when you flared your chakra? Well right before that, I put you under a very special Genjutsu. You then released me and activated the jutsu. I just manipulated your reality to make it seem like it was being used on me."

Ibiki was outraged at having been made a fool of in such a manner, but he also had a great sense of astonishment. This kid wasn't even old enough to be a gennin and yet he was using high level jutsu as if it was nothing. The fact that he even knew the shadow clone jutsu and could use it to this extent made him a very large threat.

"You don't have to worry Morino-san. Everything that I had told you before and during the Genjutsu was completely true. I have no interest in harming this village. With that bit of information, I bid you ado," Emerald said before poofing into a cloud of smoke.

As soon as he disappeared, the cage that had been around the two ninja as well as the binds around Ibiki flickered and disappeared. The instant this happened, Ibiki blinked and found himself standing in the now empty room in the same spot he was in before he saw the flash in Emerald's clone's eyes.

As soon as he regained his senses, he turned and ran out the door to alert the Hokage immediately.

*Flashback, just before entering the village*

As the siblings made their way towards the Konoha gate, they did not notice Emerald go through the hand signs to produce a shadow clone, nor did they notice him use the body replacement technique with it.

After switching places seamlessly, Emerald allowed the group to get ahead of him. Seeing that they were a good distance ahead of him, he removed his mask and cloak, leaving him with one eye covered by his headband, his pipe fox still wrapped around his shoulders, now visible to the world, his under shirt with the sleeves and his pants as well as his Katanas.

He sealed his gear in the storage scroll he had bound to his hip and placed the scroll back on his hip. He also adjusted his hair so that it covered the plate with his clan's symbol on his headband, in case any civilians were attentive enough to notice his siblings' headbands.

Once everything was sealed and the scroll was back on his hip, he got back on the path and made his way to another gate into the village.

"What is your business in Konohagakure," one gate keeper asked.

"I am a wanderer and have heard of the many exquisite places to eat in Konoha. I have come to sample these famous delicacies for myself." Emerald said without a hint of dishonesty in his voice.

Once more, just like his clone, the gatekeeper that hadn't said anything stepped up to Emerald with the scroll. Emerald placed his hand on the scroll.

The seal appeared around his hand and then spread up his arm and to his temple. The symbols could be seen on Emeralds face since he wasn't wearing his mask.

Instead of quickly returning to the scroll, the symbols lingered on his temple for a short time. The one with the scroll began to look suspicious just before the symbols finally receded.

Seeing the symbols return back to the scroll with no other problems, the gatekeepers allowed Emerald access.

When they believed that he was out of earshot, they summoned an Anbu member. By this point, unbeknownst to Emerald yet, his sibling had already been confronted.

Neko, having decided that she was no longer needed, answered the call. She arrived at the gate and the gatekeepers walked up to her.

"See that boy," one gatekeeper said, pointing at Emerald. "We want you to follow him, something seems off about him."

Neko nodded and disappeared into the shadows to keep an eye on her new assigned target. As she started to follow her new target, she realized that that boy resembled the black haired boy from the group she was escorting earlier.

Even though he was very far from the group, Emerald had heard everything with his highly sensitive hearing. After all, the Shadowfang clan shared an ancestor with the Inuzuka clan.

He just laughed internally to himself. As he walked through the streets, he did his best to seem like any other wanderer. To his chagrin though, whispers were already spreading like wild fire throughout the female populace that he came across about the "wild looking hotty".

Just like his clone, he just ignored the chatter and made his way to his target and the entire reason that he had split off from the rest of the group.

As he continued to walk, he came to realize that he did not know where it was that he was going so he decided to ask one of the locals for directions.

As he looked for a good person to ask, he felt an immense amount of very powerful chakra heading towards him.

He looked down the road in the direction that the presence was coming from when he spotted a bright orange blur quickly moving towards him.

As the blur got closer, Emerald could make out blond hair above it and instantly realized from the descriptions his pipe fox had given him that that must be The Naruto Uzumaki.

As he continued to observe, he noticed a small group of men with various makeshift weapons chasing the poor boy.

Emerald had heard of the boy being mistreated but was still shocked, to say the least, at this kind of behavior directed at him. Emerald took a sniff at the air and could smell two very distinct things.

The first thing he smelled was an almost overwhelming bloodlust, the next being an equally strong sense of terror.

Once Emerald caught these scents, his resolve was set. The group quickly made its way towards Emerald. Just as Naruto was trying to run around Emerald, he grabbed him by the collar of his absurdly flashy jumpsuit, stopping him dead in his tracks while almost choking him out in the process.

"Please don't hurt me," Naruto whimpered.

"Don't worry," Emerald said in a calming tone which did seem to help the poor frightened boy, "I am not here to hurt you. In fact I am going to help you out."

There was a brief flash of hope in Naruto's eyes at the prospect of someone finally helping him instead of trying to hurt him. That hope was quickly snuffed out as soon as the crowd of about twelve men finally caught up.

"Good job catching the demon, stranger, now hand him over," one villager said while stepping closer to the two teenage boys.

Instead of moving out of their way, Emerald released Naruto and stepped between them and the still cowering Uzumaki. The villagers seem to take offense to this as they started yelling at the "demon lover". Even the women, who not even five minutes earlier were acting as if he was an Adonis, were now not sure how to react.

By this point Neko had managed to get closer to Emerald's position and within ear shot of the mob. She could feel their killing intent and wondered where the boy's Anbu guard was at.

Normally, Neko was in charge of watching over the boy on this day, but for the first time ever, boar decided that he wanted to watch over the boy today.

You see, today was a very tragic day for the village. Fourteen years ago, on this day, the nine-tailed demon fox, Kitsune no Kyuubi, had broken free of its jinchūriki and attacked the village.

Ever since the fox had been sealed by the fourth Hokage, he had been celebrated as a hero. Naruto, on the other hand had been treated as a demon, and as soon as he turned eight years old, he had been kicked out of the orphanage that he had been living in.

It was also around this time that the fox hunt began. On this day, every year, the male villagers would make some weapons and try to beat and torture Naruto, but would normally be stopped by Neko, before they could do anything.

But this year, Boar was supposed to be watching the boy, and things should not have been able to escalate to this point.

Neko was fuming, but rational about the situation. All Anbu had a multi frequency head set built into their masks. Neko used this to contact Boar.

"Hey Boar, this is Neko," She started in a very calm voice, to hide from him her intent for calling.

"What can I do for you Neko," Boar replied.

"I was just checking up on your target's status," she said.

Boar paused for a second before replying.

"He is doing just fine; I am watching him eat ramen in his apartment as we speak," Boar said cheerfully.

Neko had recorded the entire conversation; all with the intent of taking it to the Hokage after this whole thing was done.

Little did most people realize, but Neko had always viewed Naruto as if he was her own, slightly younger brother.

She had first been assigned as his body guard on his eighth birthday. She was only twelve at the time, but showed so much promise that she had both entered and graduated the academy at the age of ten. Shortly after, she was inducted into the Anbu black ops program.

She became very protective of Naruto throughout her time watching over him, and seeing that Boar was obviously just allowing this to happen made her blood just boil.

She got ready to step in and disburse the mob, but stopped when she saw Emerald step between Naruto and his tormentors.

What she saw this complete stranger do gave the young kunoichi a very deep respect for this boy.

"Hey, get out of our way," one villager yelled at Emerald.

"Yeah, we are just giving that demon what it rightfully deserves," yelled another.

This remark made Emerald snarl, causing the mob to back away in slight fear.

"The only demons I see," Emerald snarled angrily, "are you lousy, cowardly and despicable insects who are ganging up on and threatening to harm a defenseless child for your own sick pleasure!" Emerald yelled out.

Some of the more sensible of the mob started to feel ashamed of their actions after hearing what the boy said, but renewed their vigor when the most stubborn of the group tried to rebut.

"You call us demons. We aren't the ones who destroyed half the village, killing many good people in the process."

There were shouts of yeah and that's right going around the group. This only fueled Emeralds rage.

"You truly are lower than scum," Emerald spat. "I know all about that incident fourteen years ago. I also know that this boy is the reason another occurrence of that incident hasn't happened since!"

The mob leaders tried to think of a comeback, but no matter how hard they tried they just couldn't. The longer they tried to think of a comeback, the worse the more humane of the group came to realize how pitiful they were acting.

The ones that were finally coming to their senses began to leave and the mob starting shrinking, leaving only four men left.

They all looked between each other and then back at the two teens, with Naruto now finally calming down and standing up.

"You know what; we don't care what you say you bastard, we are going to get our revenge. After all, there are four of us and only one of you," the foolish leader stated bravely before he and the others charged at Naruto and Emerald. Naruto got ready to run, but his legs wouldn't respond.

He could only look on in fear as the four remaining men attacked. He turned and yelled at Emerald to run and just leave him.

Emerald just looked over his shoulder at Naruto and gave him a very toothy grin.

"Don't worry about me, I can hold my own," Emerald laughed. He returned his attention to the men now charging at him.

He bit his left thumb while grabbing his sealing scroll with his right hand. He ripped it from his waist, unfurling it in the process. He then quickly proceeded to run his now bleeding left thumb across the once clean paper.

In a poof of smoke, one of Emerald's katanas, still sheathed, appeared before him. The blade then fell to the ground with the sheath impaling the ground causing the sword to stand. As if it sensed it was no longer needed, the scroll rewound itself within Emerald's hand.

He reattached the scroll to his hip before stepping up to his blade. To those who looked closely, smoke could be seen emanating from the bite on his thumb as it quickly sealed itself, leaving no trace of the wound that was there only seconds before.

Emerald picked up the katana. The blade did not even budge inside the sheath as Emerald dislodged it from the ground.

He then put the blade to his side with his left hand holding the sheath and his right holding the hilt. He then got into a slight crouch.

As soon as the first man came within ten feet of the boys, Emerald made his move. To a normal civilian, Emerald just disappeared and then reappeared behind the poor unsuspecting man. Suddenly, the man just stopped and dropped to the ground unconscious.

To a trained shinobi, he could be seen running to the man's backside and hitting the back of his neck with the katana.

The other three stopped and watched as their leader fell before looking up at the young boy.

"You bastard," They all yelled in unison before simultaneously rushing Emerald. This kind of plan might have worked on a normal civilian, but Emerald was not a normal civilian.

As the men just took wild swings, Emerald easily just danced around and parried each attack as if it was nothing, causing several on-looking women to swoon.

As all this was happening, Neko couldn't help but admire the boy's kenjutsu skills, even if it was only against some untrained civilian's. She could tell just by his stance and the way he held his sword that he was highly proficient using it.

"Stop dancing around you coward and fight seriously," yelled one of the attackers. Up until this point of the fight, Emerald had a happy go lucky expression on his face, but as soon as the man had called him a coward, he took on a much more serious expression.

"All right, you want me to fight seriously, I will fight seriously," Emerald stated without a hint of emotion.

The next thing anyone knew, Emerald was standing in front of Naruto once more. The three men just stood in place, unmoving.

Emerald resealed his Katana and, as if on cue, the three men fell to the ground just as their comrade had. As the civilian population just stared in awe, even Neko could not believe what she had just seen.

Emerald had been moving with such speed that even she, a highly experienced Anbu member, could barely keep up with his movements. She wasn't even entirely sure what all he had done to the men.

All she had managed to catch was the slight movement he made before reappearing before Naruto. Everything else was nothing more than a brown, black and white blur.

Emerald extended his hand out to Naruto. Naruto just looked from Emerald's hand, to the men lying on the ground and back before shakily taking it. Emerald then hoisted up Naruto, whose legs had given out while watching Emerald, back onto his feet.

"I almost forgot, hey Naruto, do you know where a place called Ichiraku Ramen is located." Emerald asked after remembering where he was going before this whole spectacle.

By this point, thousands of questions were flooding through Naruto's head right now, things like: who are you, how do you know my name, and especially, what did you mean that I was the reason that another Kyuubi attack hadn't happened.

Every last one of those questions was soon instantly forgotten at the mention of his favorite ramen stand in all of existence.

"Yeah I know where it is! It is my most favorite place to eat in the entire world!" Naruto happily exclaimed as if he just one the lottery.

Naruto quickly turned around and started running back in the direction that he had originally come from. Emerald just chuckled to himself lightly before quickly following the boy, but not before he took note of the purple haired kunoichi who appeared beside the unconscious men and sealed them into a special sealing scroll before disappearing once more.

After following the excited boy for several blocks, Emerald could finally see the small stand that was quite well known throughout the Fire Nation for its delicious but simple ramen.

The two teens entered the stand and took seats next to each other.

"Order whatever you like," Emerald told Naruto. "Everything is on me."

Naruto just sat, wide eyed and stared at Emerald. Just as he got ready to shout for joy, Teuchi walked out of the back room and immediately greeted his most valued customer.

"Naruto my boy, it is good to see you. Though it is rather strange to for you to come in on this day of all days. Did the other villagers finally stop that ridiculous hunt, they didn't hurt you did they," The ramen shop owner asked with concern

"No they actually got a pretty big mob and started chasing me, but then this guy saved me!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing at Emerald.

Teuchi looked the unfamiliar silver haired boy up and down and then gave a small smile of approval. Emerald just sat there looking over the menu, completely oblivious.

Teuchi then tried to get his attention. Emerald finally broke his attention away from the glorious menu laid out before him and gave his full attention.

"Naruto here tells me you saved him earlier. I would like to personally thank you for that. Order whatever you like, it's all on the house."

Emerald's jaw just dropped as he immediately started salivating. His eyes grew five sizes larger.

"I… I'll… take five of everything on the menu plus whatever he wants," Emerald barely managed to say.

"Are you sure you can eat all that there is…"

"FIVE of EVERYTHING," Emerald said.

_This kid must eat like Naruto if he can eat that much!_ Teuchi thought to himself as Naruto ordered his usual.

After getting both boys orders, Teuchi went into the back to retrieve the ingredients that he would need for this feast.

Meanwhile with Neko

"Hokage-sama, I have caught these four civilians trying to continue the fox hunt," Neko reported to the Hokage.

At first, Sarutobi, the Hokage, looked confused.

"Neko, why did you catch them, shouldn't it have been Boar's job to do that?" The aging Kage asked.

As soon as he asked, Neko played the recording of her conversation with Boar.

"What is your purpose for playing this recording?"

"I recorded that at the same time that I witnessed the civilians trying to attack Naruto. Boar was either not even actually watching him or was just allowing it to happen." Neko stated in an icy tone.

Upon hearing this, there was a brief flash of rage in the Kage's expression before it returned to its normal calm demeanor.

"Thank you, Neko, for bringing this to my attention. I will personally make sure that Boar is appropriately punished for this. I am surprised that there were only four though," He stated.

"Actually the group started out at about ten or twelve, but the majority dispersed when a young traveler managed to persuade them to leave.

These four were the only ones that remained. They charged Naruto and the other boy but were swiftly and easily incapacitated. The strangest thing is that the boy seemed to know about the nine-tails sealed within Naruto as well."

Sarutobi looked legitimately shocked to hear that four full grown men, civilians they may be, were singlehandedly taken down by a young foreigner. He became even more shocked to find out that he knew of the nine-tails and still helped out his pseudo grandson.

"Thank you Neko, you may take the rest of the day off for your good work and for reporting this to me promptly. Also, if you happen to run into that traveler, let him know that I would like to speak with him."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Neko said before disappearing with the body flicker technique. Once she was gone, the Hokage immediately started thinking up the worst possible punishment he could for Boar. When he finally made a decision, he called his secretary into his office and had her summon Boar.

Neko may have been given the day off, but instead she decided to go keep an eye on her pseudo Otōto. She knew exactly where to find him to.

She headed straight to her home and changed into some civilian clothing before heading for Ichiraku.

While all this was going on, Emerald and Naruto were quickly going through bowl after bowl of Ramen with neither showing any signs of slowing down.

"Damn, if I had known that you could eat like this, I wouldn't have offered your meal to be free," Teuchi laughed out, happy to see his food was being so enjoyed by this wolf like boy.

Just as he was about to bring out Naruto's tenth bowl and Emerald's fifteenth, Neko walked into the Ramen stand.

Emerald immediately caught her scent and knew that she was the girl with the Neko mask. He then proceeded to pretend that he had not noticed her.

Naruto, on the other hand, caught sight of her and called out to her eagerly.

"Yugao-neesan! What are you doing here?" He asked excitedly.

"Well I heard that some kind person had helped my cute little Otōto, so I came to thank him in person," She said.

Emerald turned around to look at her and she introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Yugao Uzuki. I would like to thank you for helping out Naruto-kun in my absence."

"It was not a prob…" Emerald paused for a brief second as the memories from his clone returned to him. "lem. My name is Emerald… Do you think you could take me to see the Hokage Uzuki-san; I would like to talk to him about those civilians who had attacked me earlier."

Yugao looked surprised as she was just about to ask him if he would like to speak to the Hokage. She nodded her head and placed a hand on Emerald's shoulder before he stopped her from body flickering.

"Sir, could you put the remainder of my order on hold for a little while, I need to go talk to someone," Emerald asked Teuchi politely.

"No problem my boy, anyone who enjoys my food as much as Naruto here is welcome. Come on back as soon as you are done with your business and those last couple of bowls will be waiting for you, still piping hot." He exclaimed.

Satisfied with this, Emerald looked to Yugao and nodded his head. Then they were both gone in a cloud of smoke, reappearing in the Hokage's office with Boar still getting chewed out by Sarutobi.

As soon as he noticed them, he dismissed Boar and told him he would be sending for him later before turning his attention to the silver haired wolf boy standing with Yugao's hand on his shoulder.

"Yugao, who is this boy," He asked.

"My name is Emerald; I am the one who helped Naruto Uzumaki," Emerald stated with a slight respectful bow.

"Ah I see, very well. I would like to have a word with you. Yugao, you are dismissed."

"Actually, I would like to speak with you as well. I am from the Shadowfang clan, and I would like to discuss citizenship for me and my siblings."

Sarutobi just sat there stone faced, he wasn't sure what to say upon hearing this information. Every Hokage since the founding of the village knew about the split between the Inuzuka clan and the Shadowfang as well as their strength.

It was also well known how much the Shadowfang despised the hidden villages, hence why they did not join one like the Inuzuka.

Sarutobi's instincts kicked in and said that something was not right and he got ready to voice this when Emerald cut him off before he could start.

"I am sure you know, but in the past my clan hated the idea of joining a village, and to be honest, we still do, but we have no other choice. Due to circumstances, we can no longer remain on our own."

"And what circumstances would those be," Sarutobi asked suspiciously.

"When I was younger, I was captured and experimented on by Orochimaru. Most of my clan was wiped out trying to rescue me. The only ones left are my fourteen year old, younger twin sisters, my twin brother and I.

Ever since then, we have had to stay on the move to keep him from recapturing me. He is starting to get to close and we can't stop him on our own. We need help and we figured that this village would be willing to take us in, if not for any reason other than to capture Orochimaru."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the young boy before him. He could tell that that wasn't the whole reason, but the boy was being sincere in admitting that he needed help.

"Alright, you may stay in the village. You will be enrolled in the academy and trained to join the shinobi work force," Sarutobi stated.

Emerald broke out in a huge grin and bowed deeply. "Thank you so much sir, you will not regret this."

Sarutobi nodded his head. "Before you go, I would like to thank you for saving Naruto. There is something that I would like to know though. Why did you help Naruto, and how did you know that he is the container of the nine-tails?"

"I knew because of this little girl here," Emerald stated, pointing at the thing that Sarutobi had thought was some kind of scarf.

To his surprise, the long pipe fox lifted its head and yawned slightly before looking around the room sleepily. Emerald held out his hand and she unwound from his neck and rewound around his arm, lifting herself up about an inch off of his palm to look at the old man.

"Her name is Vega, I had her enter the village and gather information on the citizens."

Hearing this, Sarutobi immediately started flaring his KI before Emerald managed to calm him.

"Don't worry, there was no negative intent. I just needed to make sure that I wouldn't be attacked for any reason. If I had found that this would not have been a safe place for me and my siblings then we would have moved on and tried to find another village."

Sarutobi seemed to accept this and returned to his calm position, allowing Emerald to continue.

"As to why I helped him, I think it would be better to show you rather than try to explain."

Sarutobi looked at the boy curiously. Emerald just lifted his shirt up slightly. To Sarutobi's surprise, a seal formed on the boy's abdomen unlike anything he had ever seen before.

Emerald placed his right palm over the seal and a silver aura of chakra enveloped his hand. The seal started to glow. Then, a scarlet red mist started to float out of the seal and started forming a shape next to him.

Sarutobi did not move, but prepared himself for whatever the boy was doing.

The mist started to rise up to Emeralds height. Then it started to solidify until it took on the form of a person.

In fact, it took on the form of a young girl, who looked to be in her mid-teens. She had waist length long straight white hair that framed her heart shaped face well and ended in deep scarlet red tips. She also had nine long white tails, also ending in scarlet red tips. Her eyes were quite peculiar.

Her irises were split into two colors. The inner most color was a beautiful ice blue color while the outside was a deep scarlet and she had slitted pupils, just like Emerald.

She was barefoot and wearing a scarlet red yukata with chibi foxes printed all over it. The yukata accentuated the girl's slender figure and triple D cup chest.

As soon as the mist stopped flowing out of the seal and the girl completely solidified, Emerald introduced her.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to introduce you to my mate," Emerald paused for a second before continuing, "The Kyuubi no Kitsune, Isis."

"How can this girl be the Kyuubi no Kitsune? Do you take me for a senile old fool? Naruto is the container of the Kyuubi and," Sarutobi started yelling angrily before Emerald interjected.

"Isis, if you would please," He said to Isis.

"Of course," Isis smiled before flaring her chakra. As soon as he felt the nine-tail's chakra coming from the girl, Sarutobi immediately stopped and started trying to process what was going on.

"As you can see, Isis is the Kyuubi. In his haste, the Yondaime slipped up. What was sealed inside of Naruto was part of her chakra. Her physical body and the remainder of her chakra found its way to my clan's location.

I happened to stumble across her barely conscious form. When I touched her to check her vitals, she sealed herself inside of me in her desperation and now, here we are."

Sarutobi couldn't believe his ears.

"Alright then, if you are the Kyuubi, why did you attack our village all those years ago?"

Isis looked ashamed of herself before answering.

"I… I don't know. All I remember of the incident was that the seal was weakened and some masked man broke it completely. When I looked him in the eye, I blacked out and when I regained my senses, I had already sealed myself inside Emerald. If it means anything to you, I apologize for my actions during my blackout" She said sincerely.

Sarutobi seemed to accept this as he made a mental note to investigate this masked man later. Then another question arose.

"If you are sealed inside of Emerald then how are you able to manifest and why do you manifest like this?"

"When I made the seal, I made it with the intentions of being able to escape whenever I chose to, but then I actually met with Emerald within his mind.

After interacting with him, I fell in love and chose to remain within him and we became mates. If I were to completely retake my freedom, it would have killed Emerald. Plus over time, the seal absorbed his chakra and altered so that he took control of it. Now I can't manifest without him allowing me.

Also, the reason I look like this is because we bijuu, as you call us, can take any form we choose, though my true form is a large reddish orange and silver fox."

Sarutobi just remained in his chair and nodded his understanding of the situation. He would need to keep this entire thing secret, or the villagers would be out for the boy's head, not to mention what Danzo would do to get his hands on this boy.

Seeing that he understood, Isis leaned into Emerald and gave him a large hug and kiss on the cheek before fading back into the mist and returning to the seal.

"So if what you say is true, then why don't we just extract the chakra, then Naruto can live a normal peaceful life." Sarutobi said starting to feel some hope for the poor boy that he has tried so hard to protect.

His hope started to fade though when he saw the grim look on Emerald's face.

"That wouldn't work. When I came into contact with the boy, I could sense the chakra within him. It has formed a consciousness. If it is just flat out removed, it will form another nine-tails."

"So what you're saying is that there is nothing that we can do." Sarutobi stated solemnly.

"My sister had come up with a special seal. It will allow us to extract the chakra without harming him, but there are two downsides.

Knowing what I do now, I can tell you, that it will not be a quick process. Now that it has consciousness, it will replenish itself in time unless we completely drain it from him.

We also can't remove all of it at once, the seal holding the chakra within him would kill him if we tried. To counter this, I have a proposal."

Sarutobi looked at Emerald but said nothing. Emerald took this as a sign to continue.

"I would like to induct Naruto into the Shadowfang clan. I will then have my sister Sapphire place the seal on him. Like this, we can draw out the chakra at a steady pace to stay above the reproduction rate.

We can also train and protect him from the civilians trying to hurt him. Plus if we push him hard enough during the training, he will subconsciously tap into the chakra, allowing us to draw it out faster."

As Emerald finished his explanation, Sarutobi once more regained his sense of hope. He did not let that cause him to make a rash decision.

"How can I be sure that you won't just take him and leave the village?" He questioned sternly.

"First off, if that was my intention, I could have just done that while that pup Uzuki-san collected the unconscious civilians I left in the street.

Second, why would I come and talk to you personally about this. If I had those intentions, then this would be suicidal."

Once more Sarutobi nodded in understanding. The boy did make very good points not to mention he could tell that the boy wasn't using Genjutsu or a transformation and it didn't seem like he was lying. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled his pipe out, promptly filling and lighting it.

"Alright, I will allow it, but you will have tracking seals placed on all of you for securities sake. You will join the Academy starting tomorrow and I will have Naruto move in with you tomorrow."

"Sounds fair to me, Vega," Emerald said to the fox around his arm, "please go and find my siblings and bring them to me. Tell them it was a success, even though Topaz did screw up."

Vega nodded her head and unwound from Emerald's arm before falling lightly to the floor and running to and jumping out of the window.

"Quite a handy little thing she is. Before we finalize this agreement, let us discuss your living arrangements."

"Actually, that reminds me. Vega informed me of an area that no one goes into, filled with many dangerous creatures. I would like to be allowed to set up our clan compound there."

"You can't possibly mean the forest of death, that's insane."

"Not necessarily. There is a territory deep within the forest controlled by wolves; that is where we will go. We will be safe there not just from the creatures but anyone who wishes any of us harm."

"Alright, then it is settled, you can wait in the lobby until your siblings arrive and…" He started before Emerald once more interrupted.

"I am going back to Ichiraku; I have a meal to finish." Emerald said before standing up and making his way to the door.

"But how will your little fox find you if you leave here," Sarutobi questioned.

"I am Vega's master; when she wants to find me, she will." Emerald stated simply before reaching for the door.

Before he could grab the handle, the door burst open and a very irate Anko appeared in the door. She got ready to say something when she saw Emerald standing there.

Whatever words she had, died before she could even get them out. Emerald was confused at the sudden intrusion before his clone's memories floated to the surface.

"Oh, hello Miturashi-san." Emerald said. As if hearing his voice confirmed his presence, Anko immediately glomped onto him.

"Is this normal for her," Emerald asked confused. He looked towards Sarutobi.

"I guess not," he said as he saw the old man standing there with his jaw hanging slack and his pipe slowly sliding out of his mouth.

"Alright Miturashi-san, it is time to let go," Emerald grunted while trying to wriggle out of her grasp.

Before he could get loose, Ibiki came rushing into the room and immediately started talking to the Hokage, completely ignoring the scene going on in front of the door way.

"Hokage-sama, a boy that I was interrogating managed to trick us by sending in a clone. He has infiltrated the village and is god knows where."

"Morino-san, good to see you again," Emerald stated after finally getting free of Anko's hug.

Ibiki swiftly turned around and saw Emerald standing there holding Anko back at arm's length.

"Hokage-sama, this is the one, he claimed to want citizenship…"

"Which I just received," Emerald jumped in.

"Hokage-sama, that can't be true,"

"It can and is, now if you have nothing more to inform me, then you are dismissed, unless you question my decision," Sarutobi said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Of course not Hokage-sama, then I will take my leave."

At that Ibiki started to leave the room.

"Hey wait, can you take her with you," Emerald said to him. Ibiki said nothing and just grabbed Anko by the collar and forcibly dragged her out of the office.

"But I wasn't done, let me go damn it. Emerald…" She continued to yell as Ibiki took her out of the tower.

"Well… then… I guess I am off then," Emerald said unsurely. He then quickly left the building before anything else could happen.

He arrived back at Ichiraku's to find Naruto still sitting there, rather bloated, but carrying on a conversation with a girl behind the bar who looked to be about eighteen or nineteen years old while Yugao sat next to him.

Emerald walked back in and sat down on Naruto's free side. As soon as he sat down, Teuchi came back out carrying the remaining five bowls of Emerald's order.

"Wow, impressive, how did you know I would be back right now?" Emerald asked astonished as Teuchi placed the bowls down in front of him.

"Call it a talent," he replied with a big grin. Emerald opted not to ask more questions and dove right on into the ramen, quickly finishing them.

After he ate the last bite and swallowed the remaining broth, he put the last bowl down. He then noticed the girl from earlier and Yugao both watching him intently.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I don't believe I have met you before, my name is Emerald and it is a pleasure to meet you, may I ask your name?"

"Cute, brave and a gentleman, you're quite the package aren't you Emerald-san. My name is Ayame and I am this stand's owner's daughter. It is a pleasure to meet you and thank you for saving Naruto-kun. He is like a younger brother to me and Yugao-san."

"It was my pleasure," Emerald said with a curt smile. He then stood up and thanked Teuchi and Ayame. He took one step out of the stand before being tackled to the ground by Sapphire and Topaz.

Ruby walked up to the large family heap to find Sapphire and Topaz furiously nuzzling into a disoriented Emerald's chest.

Hearing the Commotion, Yugao and Naruto peeked out of the stand. Naruto started laughing uncontrollably while Yugao covered her mouth and tried to conceal her giggles.

Ruby then decided to help his brother and removed his sisters from Emerald's person. Emerald gathered his sense and got up.

As soon as he did, Vega ran up his body and wrapped gently around his neck. Emerald then pulled out a small sack that he had in his pocket and gave the little fox a piece of dried beef to which she happily nibbled.

"Alright everyone, as I am sure Vega has informed you, we have gained our citizenship. We will be joining the Academy tomorrow."

As soon as Naruto heard Emerald say that he would be joining the Academy, he got inwardly excited and hoped maybe he would end up in his class.

"Alright Vega, you should know the way to this "Forest of Death" place," Emerald said. Vega nodded her head and pointed her nose in the direction to the forest.

Before they could start walking in that direction, Yugao stepped in front of the group in a slightly frantic state.

"You can't honestly be going into that place," she said. She was worried since this was the first boy that Naruto had ever encountered that treated him like a normal boy and she didn't want to see him die.

"We will be fine; after all you saw what Topaz could do against Miturashi-san and she is the weakest of the four of us, plus there is a safe zone that we will go to," Emerald said matter-of-factly.

"How did you know about that fight, and how do you know these three," She asked suspiciously.

"Remember the masked boy of the group that was taken away," Emerald hinted. "Well that was my shadow clone."

"At least let me watch over you guys until you get to this supposed safe zone," She pleaded. At the least she would keep them safe and she could retrieve them in the mornings and drop them off in the evenings so Naruto wouldn't lose his new found friend.

"That is fine by me but it is rather unnecessary," Emerald stated nonchalantly. His sisters on the other hand were furiously growling and trying to fight against Ruby's grasp to go and tear Yugao apart.

Yugao relaxed a bit and led the group to the forest while Naruto also left to return to his apartment. As soon as they got to the fence they all jumped over the fence.

"Alright, where is this safe zone," Yugao asked.

Instead of a response, she heard an ear splitting howl, forcing her to cover her ears and turn towards the source.

She stood staring at Emerald as he finally finished howling.

"What are you doing, you need to be quiet or you could draw things to us," Yugao hissed. Suddenly there was another howl followed by the sound of something large hitting the ground and moving towards them quickly.

Yugao quickly grabbed the kunai she kept strapped to her leg and got ready to defend the siblings from whatever was coming.

Suddenly the three wolves that Topaz, Sapphire and Ruby had road in on appeared growling menacingly with a white one the size of an elephant leading them.

Yugao readied to attack when she saw Emerald just walk up to the snarling white wolf. She moved to stop him but stopped in shock as the wolf lowered its head and Emerald started to pet its muzzle.

Emerald turned around and his sibling walked over and mounted their wolves.

"Uzuki-san, you can ride with me. The wolves won't let you ride them by yourself." Emerald told her. She crept up slowly until she was right beside Emerald.

The large white wolf laid itself down and the two mounted it. "Hold on tightly," Emerald cautioned. "She likes to run fast."

Yugao wrapped her arms around Emerald and blushed slightly at the contact, but brushed it away. Topaz and Sapphire didn't like this but stayed their hands.

The wolf stood up and turned back towards the forest. Before Yugao could even brace herself, the wolf took off into the forest with the other three following close behind.

After about five minutes they reached a large clearing filled with wolves of varying sizes and colors. It was here that the wolves stopped.

As soon as everyone dismounted, the wolves wandered away to their own areas.

"How can you live here; there is nothing here!" Yugao exclaimed.

"Just stand back and watch, Sapph, help me out over here," Emerald said while walking over to an area of the clearing with nothing there.

Yugao just looked on in interest as to what they were about to do. They walked several meters apart and turned and faced each other. Emerald nodded his head and both put their arms straight out to their sides.

Then they both flashed through hand signs. They finished their hand signs at the exact same time and yelled out there jutsu in unison:

Joint technique, Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu

Suddenly, an immense building started to form from the ground. It finally stopped growing at about three stories high. Yugao couldn't believe what she was seeing. Not only had these two just used a high level Kekkei Genkai, but they also used a joint jutsu as if it was nothing.

Both Emerald and Sapphire walked to the front of the newly formed house and admired their work.

"Alright Yugao, do you have any more worries, because if not then you should be fine to leave," Emerald stated bluntly.

She just nodded numbly and disappeared.

"Alright Sapphire, you work on setting up the barrier seals. Topaz and Ruby, you two go out hunting and bring back enough meat to last us for some time, I will take care of making our water supply," Emerald instructed everyone.

They all then broke to go to their specified tasks.

*Next Day at the Academy*

Iruka walked into the excited classroom to start the day. He looked around the room and noticed Naruto and Sasuke fighting as usual.

He knew it would resolve itself so motioned for the new students to enter. Once more, Emerald was wearing his cloak, mask and Katana whilst his siblings were also in their normal attire.

The students still had not taken notice of the unfamiliar students at the front of the class, but how could they when all of their eyes were on Naruto and Sasuke.

At the moment, Naruto was squatting on the desk in front of Sasuke and they were staring each other down. Emerald saw this and a wicked idea came to his head.

While Iruka was, unsuccessfully, trying to get the classes attention, Emerald grabbed the chalk board eraser from the board behind him and chucked it at Naruto's rear.

The sudden force and surprise caused Naruto to fall forward as his and Sasuke's lips made contact. They broke the false kiss and clutched at their throats gagging.

This caused all the girls to start wailing before grabbing Naruto and beating him half to death. Emerald was just standing there hunched over and laughing uncontrollably.

This drew the attention of the girls and Sasuke. One of the girls then picked up a chair and hurled it at Emerald while yelling about how it was his fault that they lost Sasuke's first kiss.

Emerald just ducked as the chair sailed over head and smashed against the board. As he was standing up, the entire class had gone silent and everyone was in their seats.

Confused by the sudden calm, he looked at Iruka and noticed that his head was shrinking to a normal size. Emerald just decided not to ask any questions.

"Alright class, like I was trying to say earlier, we will be having four new siblings joining our class. We will begin by having them introduce themselves and performing one of the entry jutsu."

Sapphire stood up first and gave her name to the class. Murmurs of how pretty she was could be heard all around the room, especially amongst the boys. She then performed the clone jutsu.

Iruka then motioned for the next one to go. Topaz jumped up and immediately took pleasure in the looks the boys were giving her already.

She then introduced herself and performed a transformation. When the smoke cleared, she was still dressed the same way, but she now stood about a foot taller. She also looked older and now had a D size chest.

Every boy in the class, save Naruto who was still lying unconscious on the floor, was pinching there nose to staunch severe nosebleeds. To top it off, Topaz struck a very provocative pose, almost taking out Iruka along with the students before releasing the transformation. The girls just sat there staring daggers at the girl.

As soon as she stepped out of the way, Ruby stepped up and introduced himself. He two used the transformation jutsu and turned into Iruka, before changing back.

He too heard whispers of how good looking he is from all but the most die-hard Sasuke fan girls. Finally it was Emerald's turn.

"Hello, my name is Emerald Shadowfang," he said simply. He then started to look around the room and noticed the brooding Uchiha giving him a death glare for what he caused to happen earlier. He also happened to notice the Inuzuka heiress, Shiba, in his class was giving him a strange look as well

Though it couldn't be seen because of his mask, Emerald smirked to himself. He then reached up to his mask and pulled it away from his face while pulling his hood down.

As soon as the young Uchiha saw Emerald's face, Sasuke jolted up and stared with pure rage. Everyone else in the class just gasped.

The reason being that Emerald had performed a transformation under his mask. The face that he used was one very close to Sasuke.

Emerald had taken Sasuke's older sister, Izumi's face. Emerald had done this because he was well aware of the Uchiha massacre that had occurred several years before, leaving only Sasuke and his mother Mikoto Uchiha as the sole survivors.

Emerald replaced the mask and dropped the transformation, revealing his darker skin and silver hair but still concealing his face.

"Very… very good you four," Iruka said warily. He had been watching all four closely and knew that Emerald had not gone through the transformation before he came into the class and hadn't done a single hand sign, and yet he had, in fact, done the transformation.

"Alright class, let's make our way out to the sparring field, also could someone take Naruto to the nurse's office?"

Choji went over and picked up Naruto while the rest of the class walked out to the training field.

Iruka walked into the middle of the field and started explaining the rules of the spars they would be taking part in.

He then proceeded to call out students to practice. He started off with Emerald and Sasuke. Both made their way onto the field and turned to face each other.

Before they started Sasuke yelled out:

"How do you know that bitch's face?"

"Simple, I ran into her about a year ago. She told me that she was impressed by my skill Sasuki-chan," Emerald said, intentionally trying to get under the Uchiha's skin.

It seemed to work as she was soon seething with rage and in a fighting stance. Emerald saw this and smirked before grabbing both of his Katana, sheath and all.

He then locked them together using a special mechanism in the handles to form a bow without a string. Iruka walked between the two and put his hand up in the air.

As soon as he dropped his arm he jumped out of the circle. Immediately, Sasuke made a clone, while Emerald focused chakra into the katanas in his hand.

A silver string like bit of chakra formed between the tips of both katanas. Emerald took hold of this chakra string and pulled back and a chakra arrow formed.

Both Sasukes in front of him ran in separate directions towards Emerald. Emerald lifted up the bow, and took aim, not at either of the Sasukes, but at the tree just on the edge of the field.

All of the girls were cheering for Sasuke and jeering at Emerald. Just as the two Sasuke's were about to punch Emerald, a kunai came flying from the tree. Emerald shot the arrow at the kunai, effectively stopping it.

Once the two Sasuke's made contact with Emerald, they both disappeared in a poof of smoke, blocking Emerald's field of vision.

He sniffed at the air and then immediately ducked, as Sasuke's foot went flying right by where his head was. This motion plus Sasuke's momentum cleared the smoke.

At this point the girls were madly cheering for Sasuke before they heard Topaz say something that would set them all off.

"Emerald-nii, finish this already, that Uchiha girl doesn't stand a chance anyway," Topaz said in a bored tone.

"What are you talking about; no one can beat our Sasuke-kun," One girl yelled.

"Yeah and don't you dare call Sasuke-kun a girl you little bitch," yelled another girl. Topaz just ignored these girls.

Emerald nodded towards her and then looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke then ran at Emerald. He just stood there and dropped his bow.

As soon as Sasuke was in his reach, Emerald immediately grabbed her wrist and lifted her up off of her feet. He then swiftly brought her down on her back and held her down.

"How… how did you know my real name and gender," Sasuki managed to say between gasps for breath.

Emerald leaned down closely so only she would hear. "Your sister told me your real name, and the reason why you are pretending to be a boy, as well as why she did what she did."

"Tell me, tell me why she did it. What possible reason could she have for killing off our entire clan?!" Sasuki screamed furiously.

"Only if you can beat me," Emerald said as Iruka went in to declare Emerald the winner.

"Alright you two, you are free to head home, you guys are done for the day," Iruka said. Emerald nodded and released Sasuki before heading back to the building.

"Nii-sama, where are you going," Sapphire called out to him.

"I am just going to go collect the newest member of our clan," he replied. He entered the building and made his way to the nurse's office.

He walked in to find that Naruto had regained consciousness.

"Who the hell are you," he asked Emerald. Emerald removed his mask and Naruto lit up.

"Holy crap it's you, what are you doing in the nurse's office?"

"I came to collect you," Emerald started before he noticed the terrified look on Naruto's face.

"Relax, I already told you I am not going to harm you. How would you like to join me and my siblings' clan?" Emerald asked, getting right to the point.

"Are you asking me what I think you are," Naruto started to ask in slight disbelief.

"What I am asking you is if you would like to become part of my family," Emerald said.

Naruto went bug eyed at the prospect at finally having people to call family. The sudden shock of finally getting what he has always wanted sent his brain into overload and he passed out with huge grin on his face.

Emerald just shook his head and laughed before going and picking him up and piggybacking him on his back.

"You may be excited now but once we start your training… well, we'll see how excited you are then. Just know that when we are done with you, you may not have the nine-tail's chakra anymore, but you will definitely be a fighter worthy of the name Shadowfang. With this, I hereby welcome you, Naruto Uzumaki, to the Shadowfang Clan." Emerald whispered to the still unconscious Naruto.

**Alright guys, there is the second chapter of Rise. This is also the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope ypu all enjoyed it and I would like to ask that you guys check out the Hollow Convergence by Ajarel. He is just starting out but is actually very good. If you guys could at least give it a look, I am sure Ajarel would greatly appreciate it. Thank you and remember, Review, Fave and Follow**


End file.
